


Sexcapades - Daisy

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Series: Sexcapades [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: Daisy needs Fitzsimmons help...but she gets more than she bargained for!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the Sexcapades Series! This is set a few months into the future and I imagine that Daisy has likely left shield again...but on good terms!
> 
> Enjoy! Comments appreciated :)

The streets were dark and quiet; perfect for an inhuman in hiding to wander down unnoticed at midnight. Lights were out in almost every home she passed except for the odd faint glow emitted from television sets visible in a handful of front facing windows.

Daisy smiled to herself as she neared her destination; a tall apartment building at the end of the next block. With special thanks to herself, it was now the home of ones Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, two of the smartest and most brilliant scientists she had ever met and also two of her closest friends. Even though she had left them, they still meant the world to her. Their last meeting had been months ago, before their move in. They had left her with the promise to help her if she ever needed it and she was about to cash in on that offer.

Arriving at the building entrance, she assessed the perimeter before choosing to make a more discreet entrance via their balcony. Tuning herself to the earth beneath her, she soon pushed herself up and into the air at lightning speed. It didn’t take her long to reach their floor and soon she was picking the lock to their balcony door to get in.

It was dark inside. The only source of light came from under, what she assumed was, their bedroom door. Convinced they weren’t already asleep, she moved forward; intent being to knock and alert them of her presence, however, the door swung open before she had a chance to complete her plan.

Staring in shock, Daisy could do nothing but gape at the scene before her. Fitz, known to her as her shy younger brother, had strode out of the bedroom completely naked and fully erect. His pale yet well-defined and now toned physic glistened with sweat which shone noticeably when he opened the kitchen fridge to gulp from an already half empty bottle of orange juice.

Without meaning to, she coughed suddenly; her hands flying to her mouth in horror. If only she had stayed quiet, Fitz would have returned to the bedroom and she could have left them a note and been on her way to forget the entire scene. If only!

"What the..."

Fitz jumped, startled before turning around to search the darkened room for his uninvited visitor. As soon as his eyes met hers, they doubled in size.

"Jesus!" He shrieked as the bottle of juice flew out of his hand as if it were wet soap. The bottle hit the bench top before falling to the floor with a thud, juice presumably everywhere. Still in shock, and being the clumsy dork that he was, Fitz almost slipped unceremoniously on the aforementioned spillage; cursing wildly as he steadied himself, "Crap! Shit!"

"Oh my god!" Daisy began, her hands now covering her eyes from seeing any more of her friend, "Fitz, I am SO sorry!"

"What the?" He began, exasperated, "Daisy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Everything alright?" Came Jemma’s sweet voice from the bedroom.

"Sorry! It’s just me!" Daisy yelled back, "Being a complete creep I realise" she added almost as a whisper.

"What!"

"Yeah, I’m sorry! I didn’t realise you two were, you know!" Daisy supplied, hands still covering her eyes, "Just, uh, just don’t come out!"

"She can't!"

Fitz' reply caused her to break her eye coverage and stare at him questioningly.

"What do you mean she can't?"

"She’s, uh," Fitz stuttered, his hand scratching nervously at his stubble covered chin, "tied up!"

"Oh..." Realisation slowly dawned on her, "OH!" Daisy knew then that she had to leave. Immediately.

"Okay, uh, well I'm gonna leave this here," she placed a small USB on the coffee table, "Just wanted you guys to take a look and, yeah, that’s it!" She added as she backed towards the balcony door. "I'm, uh, really sorry!"

With a last apologetic look at Fitz, who was still visibly shocked at seeing here there, she turned and jumped over the balcony railing.

Next time she was definitely going to call first!


End file.
